


Warm Kitty

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: It's raining, and Chat Noir does not want to go home





	Warm Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Some LukaNoir/LukAdrien fluff  
Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> My tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Luka glanced up from his guitar as he felt a soft thump hit his bed, eyes landing on Chat Noir. "Didn't I already kick you out once today?" He asked the boy, who was currently flopped on the end of Luka's bed. 

Chat Noir lifted his head, giving Luka a pleading look. "Yes but-"

Luka rolled his eyes playfully, strumming at the cords of his instrument. "No. Out" he nodded his head towards the door. Chat frowned, inching closer to Luka. He nudged his head under Luka's hand, giving him his best kitten eyes.

"But it's so cold and wet outside, you can't expect a stray like me to stay out in such a downpour!" Chat whined, pressing his nose to Luka's. A knowing smile appeared on Luka's face, and he shook his head.

"Adrien, for one, I know you aren't a stray. Second, the rain is going to get worse later on this evening. If you think it's bad now, you shouldn't wait any longer." He ruffled his hair, giving Chat a loving look. "As much as I'd live to spend more time with you, I don't want you catching a cold from having to run home in the rain." 

"But my suit protects me for the most part! And if I get sick, I'll get better it's not a big deal." He sat up, wrapping his arms around Luka's waist, as if that would keep him from being forced to go home once again. "Luka, please? Can't I just stay here for the night, or at least until the rain dies down."

A defeated sigh came from Luka, and he held onto Chat tightly, resting his head on the hero's shoulder. "Fine, but only until the rain stops. Remember the last time you stayed overnight, and Juleka came down and you were detransformed? It could be anyone next time. Jules won't tell anyone but if someone else were to come down here. . ." He placed a gentle kiss atop Chat's head and set his guitar in its case on the floor. 

The pounding of the rain on the top of the boat began to get a bit louder and steadier. Luka moved over so Chat would have room next to him. Chat snuggled up to Luka, laying his head in the crook of his neck as Luka fully laid down. "You know I'm not going to leave tonight right?" 

"I kinda figured that was going to happen." He wrapped his arm around Chat, holding him close. Luka let his eyes close, drifting into a soft sleep. 

\---

A flash of green light, and a groan from Plagg woke Luka up. "Cheese still in the drawer, kid?" The kwami asked, phasing through it without getting a response. Luka rolled over, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. 

He smiled when a pair of green eyes blinked sleepily at him in the gloom. "Go back to sleep, Plagg is eating, it's fine." Luka muttered, giving Adrien a loving kiss before letting his eyes flutter shut once more. He was content laying with Adrien, whether he was transformed as Chat Noir or not, Luka adored him.


End file.
